srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting Mecha and Mecha Weapons
See also other mecha-specific uses for Skills. Original Thread Crafting Skills Each rank on the crafting skill allows you to build a specific design of mecha (in the case of supers, that means an unique combination of upgrades and maneuvers known), or a specific weapon. You can only build mechas that a pilot with level equal to your ranks in the skill could have. For a hybrid design, you need to invest one rank from each relevant skill. Crafted weapons and accessories can only be equipped of a design that could equip them (so for example a tier I Real Robot could only equip tier I weapons and accessories). * Armorsmithing for Real Robots and Mecha Mooks * Stonemasonry for Super Robots * Weaponsmithing for Arsenal Combat Weapons * Basketweaving for Psycho Robots and Recon Robots * Calligraphy for Arcane Robots * Locksmithing for Divine Robots * Sculpting for Prodigy Robots and Magitech Mecha * Gemcutting for Royal Robots and Stage Ships * Blacksmithing for Mobile Workers and Mecha Mortes * Shipmaking for Battleships and Armored Modules * Alchemy for Arsenal Special Weapons * Leatherworking for Accessories Crafting Costs 20,142 GP per level for Battleships, Super Robots, and mecha based on Super Robots. 19,871 GP for tier I Real equivalents, 79,168 GP for tier II, 139,115 GP for tier III, 198,264 GP for tier IV, 259,183 GP for tier V, 320,000 GP for tier VI, and 379,271 GP for tier VII. Mecha Mook machines cost only 1/10th but must be built/sold in batches of 5. Arsenal accessories and weapons each cost 1/10th of a real of the same tier, except for Volatile weapons, which cost 1/5th instead. Ammo costs are not included, cartridges must be acquired separately. If you have access to a factory or similar installation, mecha crafting time is only 1 day per level/tier. A batch of up to 10 equal mecha mooks counts as a single one for the purpose of building time. If you have the remains of a mecha of the same level/tier or higher at hand then it counts as having a factory available. If you have both the factory and remains then crafting time can be reduced to 1 hour per level/tier. You can reduce crafting costs for mechas by 1/10th by cutting corners all around, meaning the resulting mecha has 50% chance of jamming and not doing anything for 1 round each turn unless you're the one piloting it and even then will stop working after 1d12 hours, then needing twice as much time of maintenance work from you to become operational again. You cannot combine this reduction with the Mecha Mook reduction. Selling Mecha and Mecha Weapons Selling mechas and their weapons/accessories is a shady and risky business, only gaining 1/100th the crafting costs unless you're ahead of a pretty big and respectable corporation, in which case it's a full time job for life assuming you're not somebody else's cohort/follower/minion/similar. Abilities that allow one to convert/transfer/absorb/similar the cost of something like the Ancestral Relic feat do not work with mechas since they're filled with toxic and corrosive substances. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Oslecamo